Moments of Their Lives, Neuro and Yako
by Qu33rzi
Summary: 50 different instances between our favorite sadistically twisted puzzle daemon and his 'favorite' human louse.  Some established NxY, some fluff, some tragedy and a little bit of everything but the kitchen sink.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the 50 sentence challenge I promised (two weeks ago). And since Sydia's outing us on her account on da, might as well do it here too.

This is a shared account. Always has been. Sydia (You can find her on deviant art by name of ObsydianIce) has been using my account on since the beginning, messing with my bio, favoriting stories and even went and published one of her own.

I don't really care, I've never thought it mattered that much. But I guess it might be of interest to some people.

We've never brought it up before because we didn't want to get kicked out of . And we didn't think anyone'd really care.

Oh yeah, one more thing, this 50 sentence challenge thing (I failed btw. I couldn't fit it into one sentence :P) is dedicated to Unleash Your Inner Self.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>#01 - Ring<p>

Neuro couldn't really fathom why on earth a simple band of metal made the louse act the way she did...rings were a sign of ownership among these pathetic creatures, weren't they?

#02 - Hero

Many saw her as a hero, a glutton, the savior of humanity but Neuro always saw her as a louse, save an evolved one.

#03 - Memory

In her spare time, when she wasn't negotiating or eating, her thoughts always traced back to him, sometimes wondering if he even remembered her, because for sure, she always remembered him.

#04 - Box

Even after all these years, the word 'box' came with a feeling of sadness and old memories of a weary detective with a cigarette and two others, a small skinny boy in a long t-shirt accompanied by a soft-spoken calm girl with brown hair.

#05 - Run

"NEURO! I told you, NO MORE BRINGING DAEMON PETS into MY HOUSE!"

"I thought you said you always wanted a dog, Louse. I'm only fulfilling your wishes. Besides, someone has to make sure the pet has some exercise...Run faster, would you, Louse? At this rate, the dog'll never be tired enough for his nap."

#06 - Hurricane

Neuro paused for a moment, staring at the TV screen...he didn't understand what the humans were so afraid of... Hell Maelstroms were much much worse.

#07 - Wings

Yako had to admit, flying seemed pretty cool, but after saying that to Neuro, and being dropped off of one of the tallest buildings in Japan with a pair of paper wings...flying with her 'own' wings didn't seem that cool anymore...being caught by Neuro and getting to see Japan from above was much more interesting.

#08 - Cold

When his Louse shivered, Neuro frowned, taking the opportunity to throw the mini-heater at her head.

He wasn't going to let his human get a cold AGAIN.

#09 - Red

Her blood shone crimson red, and dripped onto the ground slowly every time she took a breath.

He stared down at her as her eyes closed, this slightly 'evolved' human he had spent so much time on...

Was she worth it?

#10 - Drink

Getting the slave with piercings drunk was always rather easy, getting the Louse drunk took more work but was much more satisfying.

#11 - Midnight

When she wakes up in the middle of the night, scared, she stares up at the ceiling strangely comforted by the sight of the puzzle daemon sleeping there.

#12 - Temptation

Seeing Neuro asleep beside her never failed to make her happy and always made her want to touch him to make sure he was really there.

#13 - View

She never viewed herself as a detective. Negotiator was a much more appropriate term...especially since the name of 'detective' was the legacy Neuro left for her.

#14 - Music

Neuro had to admit the music was somewhat pleasing but what was even more pleasing was seeing his partner, his Louse spin and shake to the fast beat.

#15 - Silk

When she finally gave into the temptation, she found that his skin was surprisingly smooth and cool to the touch like silk.

#16 - Cover

She was his cover. This was the reason and the lie in itself that he repeated to himself and to the others of the Daemon World. But with time, even he realized that she was something more.

#17 - Promise

He had promised to come back and so he had, but he couldn't comprehend why Yako was acting so ridiculously and trying to hug him. Didn't she understand what a promise was?

#18 - Dream

Was it so foolish for her to dream of harmless, inconsequential, little things that would never ever ever happen between her and a certain puzzle daemon?

Apparently so...especially since she talked in her sleep and that very certain puzzle daemon had heard every word.

#19 - Candle

"Hmmm... The gesture is appreciated, Louse, but you do understand that if you were to put my REAL age in candles on your pathetic confectionary filth, it would never fit...I'll just have to make you bake me a bigger one...One the size of this house should do."

#20 - Unstoppable

Her talent was understanding people, their hearts and minds while his was seeing past the confusion and the chaos into the truth with his tools and wits...Together they were unstoppable.

#21 - Silence

The silence of the empty office would have been to much to bear for any normal human...But he was no normal human and it unnerved the daemon to be sure, but he could live with it. He could. But had the office always been this big?

#22 - Courage

Ripping a hole in the fabric of one world to create a doorway to the next was the easy part, gathering enough courage to jump into that hole with her relentless tormenter, and partner, she found was the hard part.

#23 - Fire

He flew across the city with the fires blazing below and the sky above, a painted canvas of smoking red and black, filled with only one thought: 'Let her be okay.'

#24 - Strength

His strength in the Daemon World was legendary, here in the Human World, it was greatly decreased and decreasing faster every day, but still sufficient enough to beat a few pathetic humans who were foolish enough to think themselves 'evolved'.

#25 - Mask

His 'innocent' face, his 'unbelieving face' and many of the other faces he used in public were masks, she found, but in the end she couldn't complain...Many humans wore 'masks' of sorts, was it so strange that a daemon wore one too?

#26 - Ice

The ice was deliciously cool in the hot and humid office, but not nearly as delicious as the daemon that fed it to her bit by bit.

#27 - Fall

A myriad of colors spun and shrieks sounded as a gunshot was fired across the rooftops and he fell, his wings unable to catch him, for the last time.

#28 - Forgotten

For him to simply show up once again after returning to the Daemon World to heal and come back to the Human World looking for mysteries, was expected, for him to forget her was not.

#29 - Dance

She couldn't help but be amazed as his lithe body moved easily back and forth to the music, she was even more amazed when he held out a hand invitingly and didn't even bother slamming her head into the ground.

#30 - Body

His body had the likeness of a bird apparently, according to the louse, but to be sure that did not justify her calling him an 'overgrown purple and yellow pelican'.

#31 - Cloud

"Hey, Neuro...I wonder what clouds taste like..."

"Since I'm in a good mood, let me help you find out, Louse."

-one minute later-

"AHHHHHHHHHH! NEEUUURROOO!"

"What's wrong, Louse? You should be able to taste the clouds from up there. Keep your mouth open, won't you? Or I might have to throw you up into the sky again so you can have another taste."

#32 - Farewells

He really hadn't expected her to say that, for her to be brave enough to say such a thing, but since she had and since she had evolved so nicely, it was only fair he give his own present of a farewell and call her his 'partner'.

#33 - Human

The longer he stayed here, the more like these pathetic creatures he became, but he had to wonder, looking at his louse-wife, was it truly such a bad thing?

#34 - Formal

Seeing Neuro in a tux had been rather...nice, to say the least...maybe formal events were worth something more than the buffet table after all.

#35 - Fever

Seeing him full of bullet holes never failed to frighten her, but what scared her more was when he was gripped by a daemon fever, because then she couldn't do anything but watch, powerless, as his body twisted and changed uncontrollably, his normal confidence and pride gone.

#36 - Laugh

Her laughter was always enjoyable to hear and much more pleasant than her tears but at times, it irked him when it was caused by a human, especially a male, and made him wish to bang her head against the ceiling until she stopped.

#37 - Lies

He never really 'lied' per se to the Louse, only neglected to mention a few unimportant details, besides, somehow she always saw through his 'outright' lies.

#38 - Forever

Forever was too short, it seemed as she cried, one hand clutching her wedding ring and the other, a single lock of purple-yellow hair.

#39 - Overwhelmed

How could she not be? To see the Daemon World, with its ever changing landscape...and to see Neuro, as he truly was, in all his glory, exuding power and strength from every pore on his skin.

#40 - Movies

She should have known better than to take Neuro to the movies...because she most definitely wasn't going back, not after Neuro had impressed on her all the things he could do to her in the darkness of the theatre.

#41 - Wait

He stared at the tombstone and sighed. Hadn't he made it clear that she was to wait for him?

#42 - Talk

Talking to your mom about marriage is always stressful...it can be even more so when they don't know you're currently carrying the spawn of Hell.

#43 - Search

He would find them, no matter where, no matter when, because nobody EVER took HIS louse and got away with it.

#44 - Hope

'Hope is the thing with feathers' she told him once only to have him grin and say, 'Does that mean I'm YOUR hope?'

#45 - Eclipse

Under the temporary midnight sun, Neuro wildly gave into his darkest temptation, pressing his lips to hers for a brief scorching kiss, and then pulled away abruptly, dropping her to the ground, as soon as the golden sun broke away from the darkness, and glowed brightly once more in the clear blue sky.

#46 - Gravity

No matter how many times she leaves, she always returns, drawn back to him by some inexplicable force she can't explain and fears to understand, much like how the moon is forever attracted by the Earth, and runs away, only to return...

#47 - Frosting

She stared at him, frozen with the much needed urge to laugh...and the secret wanton desire to lick it off.

#48 - Choice

He had given her a choice, stay or leave, and felt secretly relieved when she replied with a fervent yes...and a kiss.

#49 - Lock

It was one of her most prized possessions, purple and yellow, and she kept it hidden in a box, along with her memories of him...and her sadness.

#50 - Breath

Falling ever deeper into the water, her hand outstretched futilely grasping, her eyes desperately pleading, she took her last breath and watched as he simply turned and walked away, one foot in front of the other, down a dark dark path.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the add-on to the 50 sentence challenge I promised (two weeks ago). So sorry. I've had it done since Spring Break, but I haven't been good about uploading it.

Oh yeah, one more thing, this 50 sentence challenge thing (I failed btw. I couldn't fit it into one sentence :P) is dedicated to ChaosAngel4Us.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>#01 - Urgent<p>

No matter how she much pleaded...and no matter how long she begged, telling them again and again how urgent it was that she go, that Neuro was waiting for her, that he would need her help, she was always met with one steadfast reply.

"Ma'am...'Neuro' doesn't exist..."

#02 - Fruit

Neuro didn't eat human food and therefore never understood the saying, "A bite from the forbidden apple is always sweetest"...but he understood it very well once he took a bite from a delicious _human_ fruit...Yako.

#03 - Start

For her it started with her father's death. For him it started with the allure of complex mysteries...and his odd compulsive attraction to a small blond Japanese girl.

#04 - Dark

As a child, Yako was afraid of the dark. As she grew older, however, she grew afraid of the light, for all the worst monsters lurked there, monsters that walk as she do and talk as we do...and look just like you and me...

#05 - Sad

Neuro breathed in the pungent aroma surrounding the Louse and made a face, taking the beer our of her hands and then he poured coffee on her head, grinning as she awoke suddenly and sputtered furiously. Much better, as a mad Louse was always preferable over a sad one.

#06 - Why

She asked herself this constantly, when she found herself in the hospital for the third time that week, when he crashed her dates, when she found herself used for the 76th time (Yes, she had been counting) as a floor mat, but when her boyfriend asked her the same question, Yako found herself angrily yelling, and extremely upset at the very idea that she shouldn't be at Neuro's side anymore.

#07 - Despair

It was a human emotion, not a daemon's but he had lived here too long, in this world of insufferable creatures with such short life spans and such bright lives, and as such he had caught the disease, as it were, a clawing monster that tore him to pieces inside out..every time, every single time, he visited her grave.

#08 - Golden

The sun was so very bright today, Neuro thought to himself, smiling faintly, for it made the Louse's hair shine golden, and her tears that fell upon him glisten as he slowly, so very slowly, slipped away into a land without light, without sun, and without a certain golden-haired girl.

#09 - Drink

It was her refuge, her escape, her ticket to oblivion,_ she didn't care if it killed her even though her hands shook now, all the time, even now as her hands opened the bottle _butit was the only chance, the only way she could forget those green, spinning eyes and crazy purple-yellow hair.

#10 - Duty

"Do you, understanding your solemn oath and duty as a daemon mate to this fragile human female, swear to remain true to her until the end of time, to protect her from those other than you that would seek to hurt her and promise to stand by her in sickness and in health-"

"I do."

#11 - Shut

The door to her old life swung shut, permanently, the day she fell in love with a daemon.

#12 - End

This was the end. For both of them. She closed her eyes. Let her be a coward, this last time. She didn't want to see the end.

#13 - Beginning

But it wasn't the end, just the beginning. A new chapter in the life of Neuro Nougami, daemon and Yako Katsuragi...also daemon.

#14 - Fire

The sensation on his skin spread like fire, her fingertips cool and dry as they were, stirred odd feelings within him, setting him aflame.

#15 - Flexible

When he was asked one day if the louse was flexible by a leering reporter, Neuro had replied honestly, cutting Yako off, "Oh yes! Mistress bends and twists into all sorts of interesting positions~!" and had been met with the strangest reactions...redness on the louse's part...and everyone else.

#16 - Hit

"Ah, so you _hit _that?" The reporter continued on, nodding towards the louse.

"Every day," Neuro said, smiling broadly, "It builds character."

#17 - Food

It was her delight, and the one focus of her life...at least before Neuro arrived.

#18 - Sugar

She was sweet like sugar and decadent to taste, Neuro thought happily, taking another bite.

#19 - Grave

There was a grave, solitary and alone, visited by many... That the grave had been dug so soon for one so young shocked many...She had seemed so invincible...But here was an even more shocking fact- the grave was empty.

#20 - Green

His irises were green spinning orbs that danced in his skull...that fact was imprinted on her, time and time again, especially since the day she had awoken to find her entire field of vision was filled with green.

#21 - Ahead

She was ahead of him, her feet desperately pounding the ground, her mind desperately praying that he would not find her, and suddenly as the sun set, she became aware, her body filled with sickening fear, of his shadow looming over her.

#22 - Hollow

It wasn't the same without her. The mysteries he devoured tasted...strange...and empty, leaving him more hollow than before.

#23 - Honor

Upon his honor, he swore to her to give her a head start. Moments later, as Yako crept away, Neuro suddenly swooped in, grinning and said to her "Silly louse. Daemons have no honor."

#24 - Hurt

She hadn't meant to do it, How could she have known? The gun, warmed by its last firing, cooled suddenly in her hand and slid to the floor. She wept.

#25 - Tomorrow

He wouldn't live to see tomorrow. It was a cliche saying among the humans in the strange world he had visited so long ago, searching for food. Neuro raised his head slightly, looking through the window at the mundane world full of mysteries, and felt himself slowly drift away, crumbling to dust.

#26 - Lost

He was lost, in this strange parallel world that was the Human World he had known and was not. He had worried about this, that he would not be able to get back to the Human World with Yako, but he soldiered on, becoming even more lost in this strange world where Mad Hatters reigned supreme.

#27 - Ultimate

The Ultimate Mystery...it danced in and out of his reach and she could see, each time how frustrated he became, when once again, it was revealed to be something ...not ultimate.

#28 - Black

She could feel it, every time she killed, her soul slowly blackening as her hands became stained permanently red.

#29 - Old

He finally found her. Years, a millennia of searching, all for naught. She was old, and withered, slowly crumbling to dust. Useless.

#30 - Peace

She was at peace now. He had finally come, and she ached.. it hurt.. for him to see her like this, to see the distaste in his eyes deepening as he realized her uselessness..but it didn't matter. He was here, he had come back like he promised, and that meant that finally, finally, after all these long years, she was at peace.

#31 - Poison

He had considered strangling...breaking her neck..throwing her out the window...and finally he settled on poison, giving her a dignified death, and slipped it with care into her IV, watching as she closed her eyes for the last time.

#32 - Pretty

Pretty. It was one of those Human words, one of those words that were subjective and truly meant nothing in the end.. Had it really mattered that much to the Louse, for him to tell her that once?

#33 - Rain

The rain fell, a soft pitter-patter, slowly blurring the world through the window, and she cried, knowing it was finally over.

#34 - Regret

He hadn't meant for it to happen. He had forgotten how fragile these creatures were...and now..all because of his one moment of forgetfulness...she was gone.

#35 - Cards

She regretted teaching Neuro how to play cards...but without a doubt, the casino owners regretted it more.

#36 - Music

Over time, his sadistic laughter became music to her ears- if only because it meant he cared.

#37 - Private

It annoyed him, the word emblazoned across the small journal.

#38 - Snowball

Gloves- $5.00. Tickets for 2 to a ski lodge- $400. Neuro's face when Yako finally got up the courage to hit him with a snowball- priceless.

#39 - Ninja

He was like a ninja..she could never hear him coming.

#40 - Spring

Rain came springtime, and along with it allergies, flowers, and tiny daemon-children, each with purple and yellow hair.

#41 - Secure

With him, she would be safe and secure... time would not touch her, the elements would not scar her, with him, she would be safe from anyone and everything...and he would do what he had to do to make her secure, to make her stay with him...even if it meant killing her first.

#42 - Purple

A singular color of the rainbow, yet after her time with Neuro, the color meant so many things to her, husband, detective, daemon...murderer.

#43 - Different

His existence now was much different from what he had before, he who was the strongest, was now the weakest, reduced to the state of a pathetic human. He had lost his wings, his daemon tools, and the only hint that he had ever been anything other than human was his superhuman strength and the faint glow in his green green eyes.

#44 - Taboo

It was against every law, and was an impossible idea against all the odds..a daemon falling for a human.

#45 - Angry

She had every right to be, that journal had been hers, her last refuge from Neuro! Was it so hard for him to leave just one corner of her life to be solely hers?

#46 - War

He came back from the Daemon World, changed. There were scars on his body that didn't heal and the odd quietness or paranoia she found him sometimes displaying. But everythime she inquired, she was only met with a torture and one word- war.

#47 - Water

Cool and refreshing, he envied the water droplets that sank beneath her clothes, touching her smooth skin.

#48 - Wrath

One sure way to incur Yako's wrath- eat her snacks in front of her.

#49 - Nail

It hurt, the nails pounded deep in her flesh, pinning her to the wall. As her blood slowly dripped onto the floor, she moaned quietly, knowing he would soon be here and her torture would be at an end

#50 - Wedding

He had felt it, a strange stirring of emotions and possessiveness exploding from him as quite calmly she walked down the aisle with another man.


End file.
